Famous love stories part 3
by bladeshlye123
Summary: part 3 of the famous people love story tree


Warning**** A little bit sexual***

hi my name is Demi Effon i am 19 years old i am out of highschool and i have brown hair with blue eyes and i am in love with Kris Allen

I was walking in the streets trying to find a job that i can get some money so i can get a house and move out from my parents place i went in to a club and i went to the person that was cleaning up and i said "hi i am looking for a job" the guy lifted his head and it was Kris Allen and he said "i'm the manager what's your name" "my name is demi Effon daughter of Zac Effon and Shane Timberlake" holding out my hand "my name is Kris Allen and i'm the owner of the club" shaking my hand with his "you know you have the job" he said "oh thank you i have been looking for a job for a while" "how long have you been looking for a job" said kris "three months now" i said "so you just got out of school" he said "yeah i did" i said putting my hand behind my head and smiling kris turned around and was looking at me crazy "what's my first job" i said "being with me" he said putting the broom down "what did you say mr. allen" i said kris got close to me and said "you knew what i said demi" "hold on are you hitting on me" i said kris put his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him and said to me "more than hitting on you" kris leaned in and kissed me on the lips i thought to my self "could he be the one" kris broke the kiss and said "i'm sorry about that" i looked at him and said "it's okay i really don't care" "then you won't care if i say this will you go out with me" kris said "sure" i said

"DEMI TABLE ONE" said kris "okay" i yelled back to kris the club was full and it wasn't even nighttime i went to table one and gave them the check and they went to Kris and i heard them say something about me "that girl has to much to do you need more help in here" "i know but she's new and i will help her in some stuff" said kris after he said that he looked at me and pointed at the door and i knew it mean go to the back and wait for me i went to the back and then kris came in and he said "you need to be faster" "i know i'm sorry" i said "this will help you" said kris. kris came to me and leaned in and kissed me on the lips kris picked me up and put me on the counter and started to kissed my neck "HELLO WE NEED DRINKS" said somebody kris yelled "okay" and he looked at me and said "i'm going to take you to my house tonight" "okay kris i better go" i said i got off the counter and went to the table's that needed to be served

the work day went really fast after the last customer got out kris came to me and said "you are coming home with me" "okay" i said we got to the car it was Black mustang g.t with Red and orange flames and Kris opened the door for me and when i was in Kris shut the door and went to the other side and started the car and drove off

Kris's house

me and Kris went in the house and we both went to his room kris toke off his shirt before we got in to his room i went in first and kris shut the door before i turned around i toke a deep breath and sighed and then i turned around and went to the bed kris and i sat down and then kris said "why don't you lay down" and i did i was really scared this will be the first time i have sex i am scared kris looked at me and said " you did good today demi" "thanks" i said and after i said that kris kissed me on the lips hard i moved my hands and kris put his hands on my wrists and put them on the bed kris broke the kiss and kissed me again passionly and the kiss felt like sexual desire almost like he wanted to seduce me then he became hard kris broke the kiss and started kissing my neck i tried to move my legs but he had became harder on my legs i started feeling his hands going to my waist while he was doing that he was pulling my shirt up i felt his cold hands on my waist kris got on top of me fully and unbuckled my pants and started to pulling them down. it started to feel good kris pulled my pants off and put them to the side i was only in my shirt and kris down and was going to do it kris toke my shirt off kris started licking the fabric of my panties i started moaning and saying "Kris kris that feels good" kris took my panties lowered his head and started to lick me and i closed my legs and kris gripped my legs and put my right leg on his shoulders and my left leg on the bed and put his hands on my thighs and went back to licking me i screamed his name kris stopped and he toke off his pants and his underwear and told me to lick his penis I started licking his cock, making him moan crazily and then I put the head on my mouth and licked it. His cock was uncut and he started saying "Oh fuck Demi, god" he said Then I went down on his cock little by little, until I reach his pubes. He started moaning a lot, as I continue sucking his cock but this time really fast. He took control and started face-fucking me. Then, suddenly, he took his cock out. He kissed me and said "i love you" and after kris said that he pushed me on my back kris moved his hand down to my vagina Then he inserted a finger slowly, and the two more and started finger fucking me. I was moaning and twisting crazily in my bed. Then he took his fingers out and licked them Kris laid on me and he took his penis and aimed it in my vagina i started to moan because he had such a big dick kris gripped my legs and wrapped them around his waist he started to move slowly and then fast as he could it felt as pure pleasure and then kris said "i want more of you Demi" kris went down to my chest and started to lick my nipple i started to moan very loud kris stopped it "Baby, I'm about to cum!" he groaned Kris pulled me close to him and he cum and after he cum Kris fell over me and he whispered "i love you baby" and we both went to sleep

one hour later

kris was on the other side of me and he touched me and he said "i need to ask you something Demi" "sure" i said "will you marry me" he said looking at me "yes Kris thousand times yes" i said

six months later

before my cousin's wedding I had my baby I named her Bella Allen because I loved the name and so did kris

To be Continued with their child


End file.
